1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to surgical bed and a clamp that attaches to the rail of a surgical bed. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved surgical bed clamp having a specially configured interlocking connection between threaded rotating shaft (e.g. wingnut) and a clamp pressure plate or plates and wherein the clamp body pressure plates and shaft are of a non-metallic material. The present invention further relates to a uniquely configured clamp body that provides a nested insert which allows clamping of flat or rounded implements to a surgical table.
2. General Background of the Invention
Operating room tables typically are provided with a rail along one side of the table or along both sides of the table. These rails provide a place for attachment of a clamp. The clamp can be used to secure any number of operating room fixtures, appliances, instruments or tools to the table for use during surgery. Many patents have issued that are directed to surgical tables and related clamping structures. The following table provides an example of such tables, clamping arrangements and clamps. The table lists these patents in numerical order, the order of listing otherwise having no significance.
TABLEPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE2,276,741Boot HolderMar. 17, 19423,046,072Accessory Supports for Surgical Jul. 24, 1962Operating Tables and the Like3,339,913Accessory Clamping Structure Sep. 05, 1967for Surgical Tables4,018,412Bracket for an Operating TableApr. 19, 19774,122,587Patient Securing DeviceOct. 31, 19784,487,523Accessory Clamp for Abductor BarDec. 11, 19844,526,355Arthroscopic Leg HolderJul. 02, 19854,547,092Accessory Clamp for Medical TableOct. 15, 19854,624,245Hip Displacement ApparatusNov. 25, 19864,653,482Upper-Extremity Traction Tray Mar. 31, 1987Attachment for Operating Tables4,708,510Ball Joint CouplingNov. 24, 19874,901,964Rail ClampFeb. 20, 19905,535,973Universal ClampJul. 16, 19965,681,018Operating Room Tray SystemOct. 28, 19976,264,396Ball Socket Clamping DeviceJul. 24, 20012002/0157186Hip Brace ApparatusOct. 31, 20026,499,158Surgical Table Top and Accessory Dec. 31, 2002Clamp Used Thereon6,671,904Surgical Table Top and AccessoryJan. 06, 2004Clamp Used Thereon6,708,935Device for Upper Extremity ElevationMar. 23, 20042007/0290101Sprinkler MountDec. 20, 2007